In a configuration of an engine apparatus including an engine equipped with a direct injection injector and a port injector, a proposed technique stops fuel injection from the port injector and allows for fuel injection from only the direct injection injector when the rotation speed of the engine is in a predetermined rotation speed range and the amount of the air supplied to the engine is in a predetermined air flow range. This proposed technique determines that the direct injection injector has a failure in response to detection of a misfire of the engine (for example, Patent Literature 1).